


running barefoot in the grass

by leviathanmirror



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misao dreams.  Misao wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running barefoot in the grass

She dreams.

Soft soil, tickling blades of grass still wet with dew, laughter. A mask she was never afraid of. Scars that she poked and asked "does it hurt?" Small blades and small fingers. Breath of fire.

A warm, callused hand holding hers. Blue eyes like the last frost as spring begins; like warm breath misting against the morning sky; like a clear pond just barely frozen over. A million things that even her dreams can't possibly give name to.

She wakes alone again. The sky is a multitude of all the wrong colors; it is not her (their) spring.


End file.
